Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol 1 29
of Jupiter, a ship of alien mercenaries waits for its moment to head to Earth and recover a specific object from it. Once they have obtained it, they will be paid handsomely - on delivery. That object happens to be a she. On Earth, meanwhile, Starfire appreciates the planet's oceans, wondering how anyone, like her friend Jason, could take all that beauty for granted. Jason is busy training, commenting that he has bigger things to worry about than appreciating beauty. Her other friend Roy, on the other hand, has been cooped up in his lab trying to get a small nuclear powered mobile smart-bomb to work. Unfortunately, when activated, it escapes him. As he chases after it, he questions how he got to this point, after he was selected by Green Arrow himself as a side-kick, only to fall victim to his substance abuse. Even being forced into rehab by a giant crocodile was better than chasing a toy. By the time he catches it, though, he realizes with some consternation that the ship - Starfire's old ship - has begun moving on its own, and he is alone inside it. After some investigation, Roy discovers that the ship has been hijacked by the mercenaries. He tries to eavesdrop on them from within the ship's ventilation system, but he can't understand their alien language. While attempting to rejig his smartbomb into some kind of remote translator, it escapes his grip, and crawls through the vent into the bridge, catching the aliens' attentions. Though he worries about being discovered, Roy notices that the device's indicator light is flashing - which means the smartbomb is armed. Within moments, the alien holding the device is splattered everywhere, but he soon reconstitutes himself, prompting Roy to wonder just who has hijacked the ship. In the meantime, Jason and Kori have realized that the ship took off without them, and are disappointed to realize that they have no way of tracking it. Nobody else seems to have picked it up on scanners either. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the arrival of a very large, and very drunk alien, whose appearance Kori assumes is no coincidence. When it attacks them, the pair destroy it utterly, only to watch it reconstitute itself. Angrily, it complains that their attacks hurt, and Kori realizes she can understand it, as it is similar in dialect to Tamaranian. From the vents, Jason makes his way to the security room and watches the hijackers. He realizes with worry that they intend to use the ship's big guns. He watches as they launch a single probe to an alien planet's surface, and realizes that it is not merely a probe, but a container for thousands of self-replicating nanobots, quickly overrunning the planet as their numbers grow exponentially. He is even more confused when he sees that the attack left a logo burnt into the landscape of the planet. The mercenaries intend to use this weaponry to sell planets in the sellers market that the war between the Green Lantern Corps and the Khund has created. After torturing their guest, Kori determines that he will tell them anything they ask, but even knowing who took the ship and where they took it, without the ship, they can't get to the hijackers. Jason has an idea, though, to resolve this. He will hijack his own ship from S.H.A.D.E. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}